real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
I Will Survive
is the thirteenth episode of Survivor: Thailand. Summary Khon Kaen Returning after an shocking tribal council, Chad can't believe that Angelina's gone and is super excited to have her at ponderosa. He makes jokes with Frederick and causes Turquoise to get annoyed, even more than she already was after Angelina's blindside. She decides to ask Tierra why she did that. Tierra states that she felt like Dave's Angels wouldn't be the same anymore since Angelina's constant messy game and she just wants to have a clean game. She tells Turquoise that she's still planning on going far with her. Turquoise shrugs and says it's difficult for her to trust Tierra again. Heidi, who was the only one besides Tierra to vote for Angelina, feels on top of the tribe finally. She walks around and talks with Kamella, who slowly starts to feel that she might be the one going home next. She starts to look for the hidden immunity idol that must still be hidden at the merged camp. She is looking everywhere and after some time, she manages to find the hidden immunity idol! Alex heads back to Turquoise and Tierra, who are slowly bonding again. Alex makes a confessional, saying that he has no solid alliance right now. If he wants to win the game, he has to step up his game and make a bold move. He needs to make sure both Turquoise and Tierra trust him completely. He decides to sit with the girls and add himself to the conversations. Prison Island Angelina arrives at Prison Island and shows a resting bitch face at Evenim, who can't believe that Angelina got sent home. She's not in the mood to talk or explain anything to Evenim so therefor, she stays quiet and gets ready to duel. The two enemies arrive at the duel. Angelina and Evenim are ready to battle it out against each other at the balance challenge. It's Angelina who manages to win the duel, causing Evenim to be the second member of the jury. Challenge Alex, Chad, Frederick, Heidi, Kamella, Tierra and Turquoise all battle it out at the final seven immunity challenge. In the end, it's Kamella who manages to win the challenge, becoming immune for the upcoming tribal council. Khon Kaen Kamella is both shocked and excited to have won individual immunity. She jumps around camp and sings songs while Chad and Frederick are starting to feel threatened. They know that they're outnumbered now and they need to make sure to keep their original plan in tact; voting off Heidi. Chad heads to Turquoise, who isn't in the mood to talk with Chad at all, and tells her that they need to vote for Heidi. Turquoise personally wanted to take out Tierra now because of what she did to her, but instead she might need to keep her enemy close and instead make a move against Chad. She has had enough of Chad. She talks with Tierra and Kamella and asks them to vote with her for Chad. Even though Tierra would've loved to take out Turquoise at this point, it might be better for her as well to go along with Turquoise and vote off Chad now. Chad and Frederick try to intimidate Alex by telling him how powerful the females are again. This time, it has no effect on Alex as he stays pretty calm and solid. He says he will do whatever he thinks will be the best for his game, causing both Frederick and Chad to frown. While the guys talk, Kamella and Turquoise have a conversation about what to do next. Kamella reveals to Turquoise that she has an hidden immunity idol and she will use it in their best interest. Tierra talks with Heidi and is currently the person she trusts the most. Tierra tells her to vote for the person she will vote too tonight, but only the two girls know who that is. Tribal Council The final seven arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Heidi how she feels at camp after being almost voted off last round. Heidi says that she feels terrible and hopes that every person that voted her will lose the game. Chad and Frederick sigh and look both very annoyed. Jeff then asks Kamella how it feels to be immune. She answers that she feels great, especially with this group because you never know when a blindside or idol pops out. Everyone votes. Jeff then reveals the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . Chad . . . . Heidi . . . . Chad . . . . Heidi Two votes for Heidi, two votes for Chad... (Heidi starts to shake her head while Chad rolls his eyes) . . . . . . . . Chad . . . . . . . . Chad . . . . . . . . 12th person voted out of Survivor: Thailand... . . . . . . . . Chad (5-2)! Chad sighs annoyed and says he will win his way back into the game. Kamella grins and wishes him luck with that. Chad gives her a nasty look while she points her middle-finger towards him. Heidi laughs hysterically while the others enjoy the tension between Kamella and Chad. Chad leaves tribal council pissed. Votes Tierra voted Chad: "With you out of this game, it's gonna be a lot more peaceful and enjoyable. Good bye." Turquoise voted Chad: "It's weird to be voting you off but it definitely feels satisfying." Kamella voted Chad: "You have tried it multiple times but you won't succeed into voting us out, do you? Have fun at Prison Island because it's a hell there." Heidi voted Chad: "DO NOT VOTE FOR ME GODDAMNED! :)" Alex voted Chad: "For the record; you don't own me, you don't control me... you are a no one to me. Good bye." Chad voted Heidi: "Let this work please because you are such an annoying sheep." Frederick voted Heidi: "F*ck you bye." Final Words "This game is so HARD! I really thought that I had everyone in my pocket, especially Turquoise, but damn I was wrong. After all, I played hard and did what I could. Thanks for letting me play this game and thankfully I'll be here at Day 39 to help choosing a winner." - Evenim, 9th Place